Mikey's essential guide for cooking
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: So it was damp morning in New York City. Only on a boring afternoon Mikey decided to teach his three clueless big brothers how to cook. Only They failed once again! Will they be able to make gourmet dinner in time. Who I am kidding! These are Mikey's older brothers course their going to make a mess! 2012 series. two shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back! I got a new story called,

Mikey's essential guide In the kitchen.

There's other stories about Michelangelo teaching his brothers how to cook.

But never by his POV.

I DO NOT OWN TMNT. 2012 series.

Oh! I almost forget.

Please review, also review my other stories.

Okay, The story starts now. Like my other funny stories this is also one shot.

''Why, are we doing here again?'' Grumped Raph.

I just ignored that question.

I was going to teach my bros how to cook.

Because, nothing stand in the way of Dr. Cooking-stein. Okay, NOTE TO SELF: New name.

How about Mikey: The Master Chef. Awesome! Dudes now you must now called me: Mikey: The Master Chef.

Hey, I do other things beside pranking, like uh...

polished my grappling hook.

That was lame bro even lame for me.

Okay, I prank.

I go by the name Dr. Pranking-stein!

You don't know how what going to happened.

Because, the Doctor has house calls doll!

Beside that.

I'm master at cooking

To think about it. The P shake was the worse thing I ever did.

Just asked my bros.

Fine. Roll the clip.

-Back to My bros and I-

''Dudes, we're going to make pasta,'' Last week my bros tries to make pies only end up burning the pies in crisp. I hoped they actually know what their doing.

The poster taped on the wall: Rules for cooking.

For our mutation day, I could have least give them how to work in the kitchen for dummies.

But, nah. Like every year I make the cake.

Anyway,

Rule #1

Wash your hands

Rule #2

Put on a smock

Rule #3 Be on time

Rule #4

Make sure you read what to do in the cooking book or asked someone to guide you.

Rule #5

Make sure you know what you're doing and have fun!  
So, I said.

''How to make pasta is fill a stockpot with water. Just add a little water to the pasta,'' I kept on continued.

''Add salt. Salt makes pasta taste better used only one tablespoon of salt."'

"Bring the water to boil. Because if you turned it to high. You can't stir it,"'

"Then after you pour the pasta in the container let it cooled,"

"Then pour it in the pot,''

And that's pasta,''

I already made tomato sauce knowing that will go wrong too.

''Does anyone understand?'' I asked, my bros shocked their head yes and course I heard a mutter whatever by Raph. I walked out.

-With my bros-

''Uh. What do we do?'' Leo asked.

''Uh, what did he said?'' Donnie said.

''Something about throwing the pasta in the water,'' Raph said.

Only, they started to cook only throw in wrong things, some it was oil.

Like why do you put oil in pasta!

That is wrong on so many levels!

As they looked at it.

''We only make it worse,'' Donnie said at the goo that was bubbling.

''Thanks, guys. You made it uglier then it's already is,'' Raph said sarcastically.

''So you're just blaming it on us!'' retorted Leo.

''Well yeah,'' Raph shrugged.

''Uh, guys,'' Donnie said.

''WHAT?!'' Leo and Raph said with fire in their eyes.

''Is tomato sauce supposed to bubble like that?'' Donnie said in a small voice.

Only, the sauce popped.

''Oh, sewer nuggets,'' Raph muttered under his breathe.

Then bah-BOOM! The sauce landed on Leo, Raph and Donnie.

Then out of anger they threw pasta at each other.

The kitchen was mess.

Way messier then my room. I actually wanted cried myself.

''Guys, what's-'' Only pasta hit me, sauce landed on me.

''MIKEY!'' My bros gasped they ran over.

Only I wiped my face off and stared at my bros in rage.

''Uh, Mike,'' They started only flinched.

''GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW!'' I screamed.

My bros speed out of the kitchen as their life depends on it.

Boy, were they shocked!

I was so angry not even upset. Enraged!

''Mikey if we mess up do you think we can redo the lessons,'' Leo, Raph and Donnie both said sheepishly thinking I forgive them so easily.

''Oh, I'll show you a lesson, Booyasha!'' I hissed now with my spoon in my hand.

I was chasing them all over in circles. I didn't even pant.

''Uh... guys,'' Leo panted.

''Yes...?'' They panted also.

''We are so not made for cooking!'' They cried.

Until,

''Do I really want to know?'' Sensei said.

The end.

I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything!

Mikey's essential guide to cooking is back.

Only this is part two in the series where April and Casey tried to cook only failed.

This is the last chapter and end to the Mikey's essential guide series.

Chapter 2 is last one!

Sadly, I do not owned TMNT. 2012 series.

Chapter 2-April and Casey tried to cook

Today was normal day. The older turtles were banned from the kitchen after the incident in the kitchen.

So the other turtles are still banned they can still watched Mikey's students learned how to cook.

Michelangelo's students are April and Casey.

Casey only came because he was bored. And April came to learned how to cook. She is tired of being defenseless when her Aunt and Kirby cook.

April feels like an helpless child and wants to be independent woman and is not child.

She is older, she can make choices.

''Okay were going to make apple dumpling stew.'' Mike said.

Mikey showed them the rules in the kitchen which is especially washed your hands when you are preparing foods to your families and friends.

''Okay so we watched our hands! Piece of cake! Cooking is easy! No biggie! Casey Jones can do anything!''

Came the thought of Casey Jones avoiding what their boss is telling them.

''So do you guys understand?'' Chef Michelangelo said.

April shook her head yes. Casey muttered whatever. Mikey left the kitchen.

April started to peeled her apple while Casey bit into his. April rolled her eyes. ''Just ignore him April.'' She thought as she cut it in threw it in the pot already boiling.

''Man! I'm tired of this! Why can you just dialed the thingies and you're done! Casey Jones does not followed rules!'' Casey fumed and turned the pot up.

''Casey! What did you do?!'' scolded April as she finally looked up and saw the pot was high.

''Red. Chill.'' Casey held his hand up to calmed the redhead down.

April hit him with napkin. As they argued.

The pot shot up and spilled hot boiling water all over the floor.

''Oh no.'' They finally turned around. As Mikey came back only they started to argued again.

''Hey dudes!'' Noticed the kitchen and his quarreling human friends.

''GUYS!'' The Chef said once again. Only, he was ignored again. Why? Take a look for yourself. Only they end up throwing stuff at each other. Casey threw flour which landed on Mikey.

''MIKEY!'' The friends finally said and screamed. Mike wiped the flour of his freckled face and turned to his friends.

''Mikey,'' They tired to reason with their friend.

''GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW!'' Mikey hissed and chased them.

April and Casey did the only thing that was on their mind.

''RUN!'' screamed Casey.

The other turtles went to see what was going on.

''Guys-'' They said only being interrupted by April.

''Guys! Run!'' She yelled.

''What-'' Only saw now seething Mikey with fire in his eyes. ''RUN!'' They screamed.

''We are not meant for cooking!'' They said. ''Do I really want to know?'' sensei said.

The end!

Bye!


End file.
